Cuando uno menos lo espera
by Chocomorphox
Summary: Varias sonatas, un solo sentimiento.


Cuando uno menos lo espera

Cuando uno menos lo espera, cuando menos se lo imagina, se puede llegar a encontrar uno escribiendo una carta sentado en una silla de elegantes telas, finas y relucientes, de una manera bien tallada y a mano, mientras te dejas llevar por la música que crees escuchar dentro de tu cabeza. Te la puedes pasar horas y horas con tu taza de té en la mano dejándote llevar por los altos y bajos de una melodía siempre encantadora. Aunque nunca llegue a pensar que podía ser amante de la misma música clásica, de Mozart, Beethoven y demás; aquí me encuentro… escribiendo con una pluma de las antiguas en un mundo moderno. Ladeando casi como en cámara lenta la cabeza dejando los cabellos lacios de una escala de grises agitarse de la misma manera hasta montarse hebra por hebra encima de uno, solo que uno no se fija en lo más mínimo de esos detalles dejándose llevar por esa misma melodía que invade tu cabeza llevándote a un mundo efímero de tantas cosas y fantasías que deseas alcanzar con solo cerrar los ojos. Podrías pasarte una noche de invierno dejando el aire helado congelar tus labios hasta el punto de partirlos en cuatro o seis; Duele pero más dolor era ver a tu gente morir al pasar una larga caminata al otro extremo de una país que prácticamente ya no llegaba ni a lo que podrías considerar tuyo. Llevas años caminando y ver morir en cada esquina a cada anciano, niño y adulto hasta quedar algunos pocos, solo te queda al final de los siglos disfrutar lo que no pudiste en tanto. Relames tus labios, pues el frio si ha resecado estos dejando una sensación deliciosa en tu boca. Vuelves a remover tus cabellos con ese ligero movimiento, pero parece que lo haz peinado, o por lo menos eso lo crees tú. Aquí es cuando elevas la mirada directo por el ventanal ajeno de bordes tallados, blancos y con esos raspones y madera comida por los años; Las termitas han hecho de las suyas. Suspiras y ves apenas el humo salir de tu boca, rozando tus labios antes de volver con la escritura. Sientes la pluma de aquella ave exótica que encontraste hace siglos, antes de ese último invierno. Pero el tiempo paso, el tiempo ya no es como antes y sigues usando la misma pluma antigua, ¿Qué es lo que puedes llegar a pensar cuando lo ves? ¿Cuándo lo sientes? Es casi la misma sensación como cuando te dejas fluir por esa melodía que si lo escuchas con atención va dirigida a ti. Llega ser un poco placentera, que digo... muy placentera. Remojas la pluma con la tinta negra y das dos golpes para sacar el resto, sigues con ella hasta culminar. Te remojas los labios que siempre han tenido una pequeña curva lasciva que te ha caracterizado por los años y sin más, con un solo tirón hacia atrás estas de pie. Caminas con las manos metidas en tus bolsillos de tu pantalón olvidándote de aquella ventana y sus cortinas transparentes cálidas. Te dejas guiar por el sonido de un Do y más. Aquella sonata, cierras los ojos y recuerdas ver escuchado eso cuando sentidas que perdías por completo la batalla, cuando tu tenias el mundo en tus manos. "Winter wind Etude del mismo Frederic Chopin, tu siempre y gran enemigo después de las cinco de la tarde. Altas bajas suben y bajas, te encuentras resbalando las manos por el borde de ese lumbral de la puerta pálida, soltando un suspiro que se va con el mismo viento que aun se encuentra en casa. Tragas un poco de tu propia saliva y te das cuenta que ya estas presentes, que está por acabar y así culmina. Completo y trágico. Y como la melodía no se toca sola, ves a lo lejos a través de tus propios ojos aquellos que te miran a través de unos lentes de media luna reversa. Imita sus acciones pero no se atreve a ponerse de pie ni para saludar. Dos pasos y ya esa persona está con sus manos, sus dedos largos de pianista, perito y perfectos por encima de cada tecla. Blanca y negra, una escala más que perfecta que tu cabello revoltoso pero lacio y obediente. Tres pasos y estas escuchando al cerrar tus parpados por segundos una sonata de Beethoven, otro de los tantos más que odias pero a la larga terminaste por escuchar la vida entera. Sigue el frio en tu cuerpo más no en tus manos. Llegaste pues dejaste de avanzar esos cuatro a cinco pasos para llegar a la meta donde querías avanzar después de todo lo demás. Aspiras su aroma, aspiras todo lo que le rodea y apenas en ese pequeño segundo del #la te encuentras rodeándole con tus brazos algo flojos por tus acciones de cada día, pero eso sí, siempre cálidas. La melodía no se detiene como sus dedos pero si abres tus parpados como los de la otra persona. No sientes una sonrisa de su parte, porque ha pasado tiempo hace mucho más de lo que tu recuerdas que ha dejado de sonreír. Tu sonríes por ambos, y te expresas por varios más, pero siempre quisiste verlo sonreír por sí mismo a cada segundo aunque eso fuera solo un pequeño deseo de siglos. El remoja sus labios carnosos y tu lo aferras aun mas a tu cuerpo, deseas olerlo, sentir lo poco de piel que expone, pues el siempre cabello y respetuoso, decente y altivo… tu un cero a la izquierda, un mantenido y bueno para nada que se cree mucho más de lo que ellos y el puede ser. Aspiras aire, el frio y su aroma; la melodía que se pierde en cada resonar de la enorme habitación. Aquella habitación que nunca cambio desde la última vez. Cierras los parpados nuevamente y ahora escuchas una de las más hermosas sinfonías sin ser una en realidad "Symphony 40 in G min KV 550" de Mozart. No le das tiempo y lo volteas dejándolo frente con aquel gesto de sorpresa aunque sabes que las sorpresas a él siempre le han gustado aunque es tan culto. Le sueltas y pasas tus manos lastimadas por batallas, aun puedes ver entre tus uñas la sangre de tu pueblo, de tu gente bella, pero ya no puedes hacer nada al respecto, solo le mira a los ojos, ojos claros profundos pero vacios. Se acercas a un más a él hasta dejar que aquella melodía los invada hasta sentir sus labios rozar los suyos y cuando menos lo piensas al abrir tus parpados y sentir el delicioso sabor de una "Sachertorte" que te invade en lo más profundo, sonríes y el solo sigue perdido en tu mirada. Mirada que te observa fijo y frio y la melodía se calla abruptamente cuando escuchas el nuevo de Requiem del mismo compositor…el condenado Requiem. No te ves en ellos, tú no existes, después de aquella guerra dejaste de existir hace tiempo. Después de los soviéticos ya no existes en un mapa físico, y lo tenias presente, tu el grandioso, el perfecto e inmortal PRUSSIA. Te apartas asustado, el no te ve mas aunque se asusto no era por ti, no era por verte a ti, era porque nadie en su vida lo había sacudido y llegado a sentir aquella fuerza mortal. Dos pasos más y el solo entreabre sus labios, lo puedes ver y aspira hondo. Remuerde su labio inferior carnoso, rosado y se relame este. Lo siente pero no lo quiere creer. Tu ya no existes, estas acabado. Bajas la mirada y te ves ir poco, lento, como aquel triste Requiem. MALDITO Mozart y su última gritas para ti mismo. Pequeños recuerdos llegan a tu cabeza, te ves acostado en una camilla con tu hermosa bandera blanca y negra, tales como las teclas de ese piano antiquísimo. Descansas, te vez pálido, mucho más de lo que eres. Con los labios azules, con heridas en el cuerpo, en tus manos en tus uñas. Ladeas la cabeza, remueves tu cabello y los ves… los ves sentados observándote dejando la melodía de "lacrimosa" sonar en aquella enorme habitación de penumbras. Velas a tu lado, y tú con tus manos cómodas encima de tu pecho. El mismo ser de alto rango se acerca a paso lento, lo ves y lo observas fijo. Apenas pasa su mano por encima de la tuya y sonríe….si sonríe. Al cabo al cerrar tus parpados y abrirlos elegantemente llega la cálida y suave melodía de Beethoven con su "para Elisa". Lo ves sentado en aquella butaca dejándose llevar por ella con una mujer a su lado, con su derecha encima de su hombro dejándose llevar por el aire que arrastra cada una de ellas. Respiras profundo y te acercas. Lo abrazas y no hay más. Vuelves en tu estado, a tu puesto mirando la mirada perdida del joven de cabello castaño, de ojos violeta y de nariz respingada. Aunque antes de salir del sueño de la fantasía le abrazas nuevamente y acercas tus labios a su oído. Él lo siente y se queda quieto apagando su canción.

"Te he dejado una carta en la mesilla donde por primera vez, con el son del tus compositores deje de invadirte para pasar hacerte el amor con el mayor de mis deseos y fantasías. Llenándome el corazón de tonos, de partituras y canciones. Un nos veremos mas no un adiós… Guten Natch mein Aristokart "

Y nada más. Sonriente, por segunda vez un Frederic Chopin Walzer Grande Valse in Eb dejándose escuchar por toda la habitación moviéndose de lado a otro como su cabeza, como su corazón. Así es, cuando uno menos se lo espera estas nuevamente con el diciéndole lo que deseas, advertencias o confesiones de amor. Lo último que supe es que al llegar a su alcoba la misma melodía seguía resonando al pasar de los millones de siglos y él como las demás naciones ocultas, perdidas para su población seguía tocando en su piano que ahora era nada más y nada menos que una de las piezas más intocables de toda Viena.

Toda Austria. Nación de cultura y de jardines esplendidos, de excelente melodía… de mi señorito, del aristócrata. En su piano o en el escritorio siempre presente con la melodía en alto.

* * *

Primer Fic, y espero que haya sido satisfactorio para ustedes. Quiero agradecer a Mitta, Ritzu y a Yuuko Edelstein porque ellas son las que me han inspirado desde que las conocí con todo eso, a pesar de que ellas no sabían que escriba fics x,D Gracias chicas! las adoro mucho. De verdad si desean más de esta pareja dejen Reviews y coloquen sus ideas ^^

Danke.


End file.
